The present invention relates generally to game tables, and more particularly to an improved surface and scoring display for game tables such as for hockey or soccer.
Watching and participating in sporting events and games is a popular pastime for many people. However, due to time, space and the number of people needed for most such games, it is not always practical to arrange a full-scale game at any particular time. Moreover, due to the skill and physical conditioning required, plus the potential injuries from many such games, individuals are not always prepared to participate in a full-scale game. As a spin-off from full-scale games, recreational game tables such as for table soccer (sometimes called foosball), air hockey or field hockey have become popular. Game tables allow the participants to simulate a full-sized game with fewer people, less space and in a protected environment. Such games can, for example, be set up in basements, garages, game rooms, backyards, gyms, party facilities or otherwise and are often played with two or four people.
There have been various approaches to designing and constructing game tables for table soccer, air hockey, field hockey, and similar games. One desired goal of such games is to imitate the play of the actual game as closely as possible. The playing surface is an important factor contributing to the simulation of an actual game. Typical designs for playing surfaces have included a flat surface, for example made of wood or metal, upon which the game graphics are printed. However, completely smooth playing surfaces do not necessarily simulate the playing conditions of an actual game. Moreover, after and during use many table surfaces are damaged by impacts, spills or similar wear and tear such that the surface is irregular and the game graphics are damaged or erased to the extent that the playing surface may become unusable. Accordingly there is needed an improved game table playing surface which is more realistic and which addresses the problem of potential damage.
Additionally, often when playing these games, each team""s score from point to point is merely remembered by each player along with the time elapsed or remaining as corresponds with the game. Although usually a reliable system, if a player is distracted or the player""s concentration is broken, it may lead to the player mis-remembering the score or forgetting a time period. Conversely, if a player is concentrating on the score or time, it may distract the player""s attention from the game in progress. In the past, attempts to display the score and time for similar games have involved bulky and/or complex manual or electric components located above or adjacent the table. Such displays frequently take additional space, interfere with a clear view of the table and/or require the player to look away from the playing surface in order to view the display. This can distract players and interfere with game play. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of keeping and illustrating the score and time periods for table games.
The present invention addresses these needs, among others.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a game table for use in a game such as hockey or soccer. The table includes a table bed having an upper support surface. A game surface is mounted on said upper support surface and has an upper playing surface and playing area within which the game is played. As one feature of the present invention, at least one game status indicator is mounted to the table with a display face indicating game statistics such as the score or time. In one embodiment the game status indicator is mounted below the playing surface with the display face visible through the game surface which has a transparent section over the game status indicator. In an alternate embodiment, the game indicator display surface is mounted flush with the upper playing surface.
In another feature of certain preferred embodiments of the present invention, a game table includes a table bed defining an upper support surface. A game surface is mounted to the upper support surface, and is configured to substantially cover the upper support service. The game surface has a thickness separating an upper playing side and a lower side. Graphic decorations are printed between the lower side of the game surface and the upper support surface of the table bed. In one method of printing, a first layer of graphic decoration is reverse printed on the lower side of the game surface, and a second layer of graphic decoration is reverse printed over the first layer of graphic decoration. In a further feature of certain preferred embodiments, the upper playing side of the game surface may be textured, for example with dimples, stripes, random lines, or similar indicia to simulate uneven ground conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved game table assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game table assembly with an improved game status display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game table assembly with an improved game playing surface.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.